Espíritu de la noche
by Orcrist1974
Summary: Historia corta, igualmente una continucación de la serie de TV, con elementos parecidos a mi fic "Eternamente tuya", pero diferente continuación. También la publico en mi cuenta Wattpad
1. Chapter 1 - Amante nocturno

Mina sintió como si la hubieran llevado a otra vida. Recordó vivencias, lugares, sensaciones… pero sobre todas las cosas, el estar con Alexander le resultó inquietantemente familiar.

Su piel era anormalmente fría, y su ser era efímero, como si sólo tuviera la noche y nada más.

Él no era un hombre normal, ahora Mina Murray estaba segura de eso.

Al amanecer, ella despierta y lo encuentra ya vestido y totalmente impecable como si nada hubiera ocurrido esa noche.

Pero ocurrió.

-Mina- él esperaba paciente a que ella despertara. Estaba sentado en un sillón a la sombra de la ventana.

La mansión Carfax sonaba vacía y hueca.

-No podemos estar mucho tiempo más aquí- le dijo tristemente.

-¿Y ahora qué pasará?- preguntó Mina aferrada a las suaves sábanas.

-No lo sé-

Estaba abatido y melancólico, y aunque Mina no pudiera ver su rostro, podía sentirlo. Ahora había una profunda conexión entre los dos, y lo que percibía de Alexander Grayson era totalmente desconcertante.

-No entiendo, anoche tuve visiones, como si recordara cosas de otra vida- Mina comentó sin pensarlo.

-Y lo hacías-

-No entiendo- Mina no esperaba ese comentario –Pero no me importa nada, sé que te conozco, y te amo-

-Me conoces mejor que nadie en el mundo. Conoces mi verdadero yo-

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-

-Lo entenderás algún día- las miradas de Alexander hacia la ventana asustaban a Mina –Ya amanece, y ninguno de los dos puede quedarse aquí. Mina debes irte a casa, y de esto nadie puede saber. Soy un hombre perseguido-

-Eres un hombre que debía estar muerto…. Pero sobreviviste- Mina se levantó de la cama como si temiera que él desapareciera, como si supiera que iba a desaparecer en el aire.

-Ya lo entenderás. Ahora debo irme, aunque sea lo más cruel que pueda hacer en mi vida, dejarte ahora. Pero prefiero eso a ….- y no pudo terminar la frase, calló algo terrible.

\- ¡Y yo quiero irme contigo!-

Eso apuñaló el alma de Alexander.

-¡Eso quisiera, pero no puedes seguirme. Tú y yo no podemos!- una terrible desesperación lo domina y ya no pudo seguir estando sentado allí. Podía oler el amanecer asomándose entre los árboles.

-Dime lo que eres, tú dices que yo te conozco mejor que nadie pero no me dices lo que eres. Yo sé que hay más que un simple hombre en ti- Mina intentó acercársele, pero él estaba asustado.

-Eres mía, mi amor- habló con serenidad otra vez. Nuevamente como el amante que fue a lo largo de la noche.

-Ahora lo soy- confirmó ella. Porque se habían convertido en uno, en una noche que fue una experiencia de otra vida.

-Y te volveré a ver, Mina. Espera por mí, regresaré-

Entonces, ella no supo cómo, pero Alexander Grayson ya no estaba en ese cuarto. Y no se sintió triste, porque estaba segura que lo volvería a ver pronto.

Después de lo que había ocurrido, ya no podrían separarlos, ni ese misterio que era como una barrera invisible que la alejaba de unirse a su amado para siempre.

Él era un ser de la noche, aunque Mina no podía entender todavía por qué.

* * *

El sol brillaba tenuemente sobre el enrejado cuando apresuradamente Mina salía de la Mansión Carfax, abandonándola, pues sabía que sería confiscada. Sabía que Alexander se había convertido en un prófugo de la ley, pues descubrirían que no había muerto, y ahora ella debía regresar a su vida como si nunca se hubiera encontrado con aquel hombre sobrenatural en aquella casa.

Fue un reencuentro, aunque sintiera que estaba volviéndose loca, era un reencuentro. Conocía a Alexander aunque no pudiera explicar cómo ni por qué.

Y ahora tenía que vivir con todo eso, mientras aparentaba una vida.

Y una vida que se volvió agitada y desconocida. Su amiga Lucy había desaparecido y su madre estaba muerta, y Jonathan… ahora no sabía qué hacer con Jonathan.

Encerrada en su casa esperaba poder tener en claro qué podía hacer, cuando en la misma tarde Jonathan Harker se aparece en la puerta reclamando verla.

Se negó, su padre no permitió que Jonathan hablara con ella, pero de alguna manera le oyó gritar desde afuera que se alejara de Alexander Grayson, que nunca más estuviera con él.

Eran palabras que angustiaban más su corazón, porque todos creían que Alexander había muerto. Todos menos Jonathan ¿Por qué?

El único consuelo era la noche, cuando esperaba verlo otra vez, admirando el cambio de colores en el cielo, y la llegada de la bien amada oscuridad.

Su amor estaba allí.

* * *

-Mina, escúchame-

Se lo encontró en la calle, cuando ella feliz intentaba continuar con su vida. Jonathan Harker había esperado hasta verla salir de su casa y la siguió.

-Hay un gran peligro en Londres, no te lo imaginas-

-Lo de la señora Westenra me perturbó, Jonathan, pero sé que Lucy está bien, en algún lugar- Mina intentaba librarse de él, y ya no estaba afligida por Lucy, Alexander la había consolado, y le había asegurado que Lucy estaba viva en una existencia mejor.

-Alexander Grayson es un monstruo, Mina, y está detrás de ti- Jonathan le tomó del brazo para decirle esto, pero ella se zafó y continuó su camino.

Después de un día de insoportable de una cotidianidad fingida, Mina Murray se sentaba junto a la ventana para ver llegar la noche, y junto con ella, a su amado nocturno.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba en Londres como si cada día fuera un año, y ella se quedaba sola. Su padre perdía facultades y a veces parecía ya no estar allí. Su vida estaba con Alexander, y lo que vivía con él de noche.

Sabía que no era natural, la forma en que él se la llevaba de la casa, como si nadie más pudiera verlos. Como si andar por Londres con él fuera algo invisible para todos los demás.

Era maravilloso, la tragedia se había convertido en felicidad. Extraña felicidad, pero era lo que nunca tuvo antes en su vida.


	2. Chapter 2 - Asesino

-Padre-

El señor Murray vagaba por toda la casa con aire ausente. Mina había llegado tarde ese día extraño, y había encontrado su casa abierta, desolada, como si no hubiera nada vivo allí dentro. Su padre parecía estar muy enfermo desde hace días (de hecho, desde que ella y Alexander habían consumado su amor) y ahora estaba allí en bata y mirándola como si ella no existiera.

-Padre- la joven se acerca y le toca el rostro, estaba frío, muy frío… y había descubierto sangre sobre su bata. Y se asustó enormemente. Buscó una silla donde sentarlo y así lo hizo, el señor Murray obedecía, pero nada más.

Bajo el cuidado del doctor Van Helsing, Mina se estaba convirtiendo en una doctora. Y examinó a su padre encontrando el origen y la explicación de aquella sangre. La casa estaba demasiado oscura y por alguna extraña razón, Mina tenía miedo, pero no un miedo racional ocasionado por la herida del señor Murray, no, era un miedo totalmente irracional.

-Oh Dios mío- estaba claro que lo que tenía su padre en el cuello era una mordida, una mordida de algún animal enorme.

Nerviosamente volteó hacia todos lados, y nunca le había parecido la sala de su propia casa algo tan horrible. Era horrible. Lo que fuera que mordió a su padre seguramente estaba allí todavía, y la encontraría totalmente expuesta e indefensa.

-¿Dónde estás, Alexander?- cuando más lo necesitaba, Alexander no estaba. Lo había esperado, y nunca llegó.

Mina se ocupó de sanar aquella herida, vendarla y luego quedarse allí a la expectativa, con una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla.

* * *

Quien estuvo allí con ella al día siguiente fue Jonathan Harker, como si hubiera sabido lo ocurrido.

-¿Cómo está él? Déjame verlo- el joven se apresuró al interior apenas ella le contó.

-Está en su cuarto, duerme- Mina permanecía en la entrada.

Él no le dijo nada, pero en sus ojos había una expresión que le decía _"Intenté advertirte"_

-No creo que sirva llevarlo al hospital, Mina-

-Ha perdido mucha sangre, no lo entiendo. Las heridas no compensan esa pérdida de sangre- diagnosticaba con frialdad científica –Lo que me lleva a pensar que lleva dos días perdiendo sangre, por la misma herida- concluía con el corazón apretado. Dos días, como si hubiera comenzado en el mismo momento en que Alexander estuvo allí en su casa con ella.

-No lo puedes entender por ahora. Déjame ver al señor Murray- Jonathan insistió y ambos fueron al cuarto.

Aunque Jonathan no era un doctor, identificó igual que ella la herida del señor Murray como una mordida.

-Algo ha estado aquí en mi casa, Jonathan- Mina finalmente cedió antes sus emociones, y todo el miedo que pasó la noche anterior hizo que fuera con él, y buscó sus brazos desconcertada. Jonathan la abraza -¿Qué animal crees que sea?-

-No es del todo un animal- susurró él –Pero yo no creo ser la persona indicada para ayudarte Mina, ni a tu padre. Necesitamos al doctor Van Helsing-

En aquel mundo absurdo en el cual se encontraba Mina últimamente, no tenía idea de a dónde se había ido su tutor. Parecía que también había desaparecido al igual que Lucy, Reinfield y Alexander también.

-Yo no tengo idea de qué ha ocurrido- decía con voz exangüe –No tengo idea, que todo se ha vuelto desconocido. Y ahora ni siquiera tengo a mi padre- y le dolía tener que hablar de su amor así, de Alexander a quien cada día desconocía más.

-Creo que el doctor Van Helsing debe decirte algunas cosas. Antes de que ese hombre te haga un daño irreparable- le dijo Jonathan tomándola de los brazos. Ella se negaba a seguir oyendo sus cosas contra Alexander pero ahora no estaba tan segura. Estaba débil, muy vulnerable.

-¿Cómo sabías que Alexander no murió en la explosión?-

-Porque él no puede morir-

* * *

Ignorando las angustias por las que pasaba su amada, el vampiro había pasado toda la noche alejado de donde su corazón en verdad quería estar. Se encontraba por los alrededores de un triste sanatorio, en donde yacía herido su sirviente.

Pero no costaría mucho sanarlo, a Alexander le pesaba que salvar la vida de Reinfield le ocasionaría una indeseada vida eterna.

Oculto bajo las sombras, el resplandor del sol lo debilitaba mucho. Por ahora debía esperar a que Reinfield despertara, ya sano, y entonces, regresaría a él.

* * *

El día estaba tan oscuro que a las doce de la tarde parecía el anochecer. El doctor Van Helsing apareció al fin, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Al poco tiempo de llegar Jonathan Harker, el señor Murray fallecía, dejando a Mina sola y desconsolada.

-Nada podía hacer, ya el veneno del vampiro corría por sus venas. Y si no venía a reclamarlo, no tenía oportunidad de vivir-

La frialdad de Van Helsing sorprendió a Mina Murray, y no entendía lo que estaba diciendo. Para ella el profesor estaba divagando, al igual que Jonathan, al igual que todo el mundo.

-Ustedes dos no han servido de nada- reprocha la joven –Debí haber llevado a mi padre al hospital, pero les hice caso, a ti, Jonathan- ella ya no quería verlo. Jonathan herido intenta explicarle, pero Van Helsing lo detiene.

-Lo sentimos mucho, señorita Murray. Pero no está sola en su pesar, su padre ha sufrido la misma suerte que la señora Westenra- el profesor se excusaba para con ella –Y que muchos otros en Londres-

-¿De qué habla? No entiendo por qué ahora usted también me habla de todo eso ¿Acusará a Alexander también, de lo que hizo un animal nocturno?-

El profesor no le respondió, se apartó del lecho y fue donde Jonathan Harker, al final de la habitación. Mina permanecía sentada en la cama con aire impotente. Deseaba que Alexander regresara, pues era la única persona que tenía en el mundo, pero después de lo de anoche su corazón estaba fracturado.

-No es prudente decirle a la señorita Murray nada- Van Helsing le susurra a Jonathan. El joven se mostró desconcertado.

Los dos salieron de la habitación.

-¿Qué dice? El monstruo vendrá ahora por ella- le dijo Jonathan intentando bajar la voz- Por alguna razón no la ha atacado todavía-

-Obviamente que el _nosferatu_ no ha querido hacerlo- el profesor parecía tranquilo –No lo hará, la aprecia. Mató a su padre, pero a ella no puede hacerle nada-

Jonathan soltó un bufido.

-Escuche, joven Harker, si queremos atrapar a _Drácula_, la señorita Murray nos será de ayuda-

-¿Entonces usted pretende usarla para su propósito?-

-No deseo el mal de la señorita, pero por ella el vampiro se acercará otra vez, y eso es nuestro punto a favor- explicaba Van Helsing encendiendo su pipa –Lo cazaremos aquí, cuando regrese por Mina. Porque sé que ella ha estado con él estos dos días, desde que lo descubrimos. Ha regresado, no puede evitarlo. Y si usted valora su vida, es mejor que sea su propósito también. No me cabe duda de que el próximo será usted-

Van Helsing sabía más de lo que le decía a Jonathan Harker. El joven calló y se disponía a hacer lo que planeara. Afuera, el día corría, pero ninguno dentro de la casa podía darse cuenta. Todas las ventanas y cortinas estaban cerradas y no había casi luz.

-Vendrá esta noche- por un momento la voz de Van Helsing tembló -Tenemos que hacerle creer a Mina que nada pasa con Alexander Grayson, que no sabemos que él mató a su padre. Lo sabrá esta noche cuando desenmascaremos al asesino-


	3. Chapter 3 - Desenmascarado

El vampiro odió lo que había hecho, y ahora estaba solo en la abandonada mansión atormentado por las sombras perdidas de una vida como empresario que jamás regresaría, como un recordatorio de que ya no era más un hombre sino un ser maldito. Había dejado a Mina sola durante una difícil noche, y había dado de su sangre a Reinfield para salvarle la vida, y ambas cosas eran imperdonables.

Salvó una vida, pero eso no redimía el hecho de que ahora la existencia de Reinfield sería sobrenatural y abominable _"No te haré un ser como yo"_ le había dicho en aquella celda, cuando Reinfield rogaba porque le concediera el don de la vida eterna. Lo que hizo fue quitarle la poca voluntad humana que tenía y ahora Reinfield sería un esclavo sin alma, por todo el tiempo que su amo quisiera.

Se retorció las manos, y luego se cubrió el rostro.

Entonces llegó la noche, y el fresco cobijo que le brindaban las estrellas renovó sus exangües fuerzas, y Alexander pudo recuperar un poco la cabeza y poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba, ahora debía ir y reclamar lo suyo, a su esposa Ilona, y regresar a su hogar, para que nadie más viera lo que eran él, Mina y Reinfield.

Sin embargo, había algo que nublaba su visión otra vez, y era la figura del hombre que le había traído todos sus tormentos, y a la vez su salvación: Van Helsing. Van Helsing sabía su terrible secreto, y de seguro también Jonathan Harker, y debía impedir que ese secreto llegara a Mina de bocas equivocadas.

El vampiro se puso de pie, y dispuso a salir a la noche resuelto a acabar con la vida de ambos de una vez, si se atrevían a interponerse entre él y Mina.

Mina Murray sería suya esa noche, ya sin más contemplaciones.

El hambre y la seducción se apoderaron de él mientras cruzaba los grandes portones de la mansión y en sus ojos brillaban dos flamígeras luces de tinte rojo.

* * *

Tranquilidad. Y parecía increíble que en medio del luto, ella pudiera sentirse así.

Pero esa luna que brillaba sobre los tejados de Londres, y cuya luz se colaba por los cristales de aquellos ventanales, le llenaba el corazón de una luz serena y feliz. Y las palabras atormentantes de Jonathan ya no obraban efecto en ella. Todo ese montón de sandeces absurdas. Lo que pasaba era que estaban en contra de Alexander, porque él era un hombre mejor que todos ellos, y Mina se avergonzaba de haber pensado que su amado le era desleal, y un monstruo; su Alexander era un ángel. Tal vez Jonathan tenía razón en eso de que no era un hombre, no lo era, era un ángel.

Lo supo desde que pudo sentir sus besos, y sus caricias.

Alexander la amaba, y alguien capaz de amar así no podía ser lo que Van Helsing decía que era…

Mina soltó un lamento de angustia, y la casa sonó más vacía que nunca.

Hasta que presintió que no estaba sola… finalmente él regresaba.

-¿Alexander?- exclamó con el corazón dándole un vuelco y giró hacia la puerta de entrada a la sala. Él no estaba allí –Sabía que vendrías- agregaba.

Había algo en su tono de voz que hizo que Alexander sintiera una punzada en su alma, como si ya conociera lo que significaba aquel tono.

-Perdóname- la voz de él la hizo girar otra vez hacia la misma ventana en donde había observado la noche… y para su sorpresa Alexander ahora estaba allí. Y a diferencia de las noches anteriores en que Mina había recibido a Alexander con gozo, esta vez le llenó de miedo su aparición.

Parecía un príncipe, un príncipe que solamente existía de noche. Definitivamente no era normal.

-Ven- él le tendió la mano con expresión acongojada –Te dejé sola en un momento terrible, pero… ahora ven-

Mina sintió una terrible atracción, los ojos de Alexander parecía rojos, y no era la primera vez, los había notado rojos en su noche de amor y eso le era irresistible. Pero había algo que la detenía, aquella petición no era normal, ella no era tonta, ella sabía que estaba siendo seducida por él… para otra cosa.

-Algo asesinó a mi padre aquí mismo, en esta casa- Mina sonó sorpresivamente fría e ignoró su invitación.

Alexander no podía controlarse, la sed lo dominaba por completo y esa vez no podría dejarla escapar. Hubiera deseado que ella pudiera ver la desesperación en sus ojos y huyera, pero no era así.

-Terrible, lo sé. Y lamento haber estado ausente- si bien se enteró de la noticia hacía poco, ya tenía sospechas de quién pudo haberlo hecho. Sin embargo, no se atrevía decirle nada a ella todavía –¿Mina?-

Ella se quedó callada.

-Ven-

Otra vez aquel llamado, y los ojos de ella brillaron conteniendo lágrimas, pero había miedo en ellas.

De repente ya no estaban en la sala de su casa, estaban afuera, con el viento frío colándose por debajo de sus ropas, y Mina no se daba cuenta de que estaba caminando hacia él, y que ya no era su propia voluntad.

El vampiro la llamaba a la noche, y se la llevaría. La bruma cubría todo y nadie podría verlos, a los dos caminar como sombras hasta perderse.

La joven caminaba descalza pero una mano la sostuvo por el brazo, deteniendo su marcha espectral.

-Mina ¡Despierta!- la sacudieron, y ella reacciona distinguiendo a Van Helsing parado allí en la calle sujetándola del brazo.

Ella dejó de ver a Van Helsing para buscar a Alexander otra vez, pero no lo encontró, la calle estaba vacía.

Van Helsing estaba muy agitado, la arrastró hacia la casa y sostenía en su otra mano un crucifijo envuelto en rastras de ajo. Giraba la cabeza hacia todos lados.

-¡Suéltala!- de repente y antes de que pudieran llegar a la entrada, un hombre saltó de la nada y se interpuso en su camino. Era Alexander.

-¡Ayúdame!- exclama Mina, tratando se liberarse de Van Helsing. Demasiado confundida para entender quién era en verdad el enemigo.

El vampiro iracundo ataca a Van Helsing, pero éste estaba armado con un crucifijo y, al verlo, retrocede involuntariamente. Mina se horroriza de ver el sufrimiento y la debilidad que le causaba el cazador a su amado y quiso impedirlo.

-¡No me detenga, Mina, su vida depende de esto! ¿Qué no ve que es un monstruo?- Van Helsing insistía y con fuerza mantenía el crucifijo alzado.

-¡No le haga daño, el monstruo es usted!- ella luchó, pero Van Helsing no venía solo, Jonathan Harker había aparecido de atrás de un carruaje.

-Demonio, regresa al infierno- Harker había sorprendido por la espalda al debilitado vampiro que cae al suelo bajo la influencia de otro terrible crucifijo. Mina soltó un grito, no podía entender aquello, aquella tortura que no veía por ninguna parte.

Eran solamente los crucifijos, entonces perpleja observa a Van Helsing, y empieza a creer. No sólo se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, sino que supo que Alexander iba a atacarla.

-¡No se le acerque!- le gritó el profesor.

-¡Aléjate, Mina!- exclamaba Jonathan al ver que ella luchaba por asistir a Alexander Grayson que lucía horriblemente débil y cabizbajo.

-¡No! ¡Alexander!- sus llamados eran inútiles. Veía que los dos hombres lo combatían con aquellos crucifijos, y que Jonathan le salpicaba con agua de una botella, tal como si fuera algún animal.

Y entonces Alexander alzó la cara y la vio.

Mina estaba perpleja, porque ahora veía que todos siempre tuvieron razón. Se apretaba a Van Helsing atemorizada mientras veía que el hombre que amaba, y que hasta ahora había sido un príncipe, estaba allí vuelto un animal de la calle… mirándola con un rostro maldito.

Se esperaban una batalla contra el Caído, que habiendo sido humillado así, se volcaría contra ellos con toda su furia…. Pero no fue así. _Drácula_ después de lanzarle esa mirada a Mina Murray, desaparece.

-¿Los ves Mina? Lo hemos desenmascarado- muy cansado, el profesor sostenía a la joven que parecía desfallecer, y sonó casi tan triste como lo estaba ella.


	4. Chapter 4 - El monstruo desatado

La vacua sala oscura lo recibe como animal que se traga a un insecto. El vampiro llegaba a la oscura mansión abandonada… más dolido que nunca.

Había visto el rostro de Mina… y era un rostro de horror, un horror más profundo que el de todas sus víctimas juntas. Porque aquel rostro una vez lo había amado pero ya no más.

Dio unos pasos ciegos y se encuentra frente a frente con el espejo maldito. ¿Se podía reflejar?

Él no se podía reflejar en un espejo, pero por primera vez aquella superficie le mostraba el rostro de la verdad, y sintió el mismo horror de Mina.

Iluso fue al creer que podía ser un hombre, y todo lo que había hecho en los últimos años fue la mayor estupidez. Tarde o temprano iba a llegarle aquel momento de la verdad.

Y fue como una estaca clavada en su corazón, la peor de todas.

-¿Señor?-

Apenas hizo caso a la voz de Reinfield, porque siquiera se acordaba de la existencia del sirviente que ahora estaba allí en una nueva vida, y por cuyas venas corría una sangre contaminada.

-Reinfield…- susurró, pero Reinfield no podía ver su rostro animal. Lo había traído a Carfax otra vez, y allí estaba- Reinfield ¿Para qué te salvé la vida?-

El sirviente se quedó perplejo.

-Me ha dado su sangre, señor, y le estoy eternamente agradecido- la mirada de Reinfield era demensial.

Alexander soltó una risa. Si hubiera sido otro momento, lo hubiera considerado un cumplido. Pero ahora era diferente y tenía mucha, pero mucha sed.

-Mi apreciado Reinfield, aún no te das cuenta de lo que te he hecho-

El vampiro voltea a verlo y el sirviente retrocede, casi imperceptiblemente pero retrocede.

-Fue todo un error- susurraba con una voz diferente –Tú también fuiste un error-

No podía soportar la sed, pues de nada le sirvió haber intentado controlarla alguna vez.

-Lo siento, te hice creer algo que nunca podré ser ni dar- meneaba la cabeza sintiendo una gran lástima, por su sirviente… y por él.

Firme estaba el corpulento hombre en medio de la sala mientras Alexander se acercaba. No sabía qué había pasado, no sabía a dónde había ido el amo, pero ahora estaba como nunca lo había visto.

-Nada se puede cambiar, somos lo que somos. Eso me han enseñado esta noche, mi apreciado Reinfield-

Por un momento se vio infinitamente cansado, pero luego…

-Soy lo que soy- añade y sus ojos se encienden, rojo ardiente como el fuego, y Reinfield no podía reaccionar. Aquel hombre sobrenatural lo había salvado varias veces, y ahora lo mataría tal y como lo había sospechado una vez.

Porque nunca fue humano, nunca pudo. Lo que estaba allí era el verdadero vampiro, al fin había vencido su lado humano y ahora necesitaba saciar su sed demoníaca.

Ahora más que nunca.

* * *

En medio de convulsiones, Mina Murray intenta liberarse de las manos del profesor Van Helsing.

La habían adentrado en su casa al fin, y ella había deseado su protección. Pero ya no más.

-Mina, estás a salvo, mi amor- Jonathan estaba a su lado, el profesor la suelta y la joven corre a sus brazos.

Estaba sollozando, inmersa en el miedo. Pero los brazos de Jonathan la tranquilizaban. Su mente apenas podía razonar, y lo único que recordaba era la visión de aquel monstruo asesino.

Van Helsing observaba el cuadro inexpresivo. Había cerrado la puerta y colocado su crucifijo colgado del el marco, y luego se dirige hacia la atemorizada pareja.

-Creo que por ahora estamos a salvo-

-¿Se ha ido?- tartamudeó Jonathan, totalmente pálido y sudado. El enfrentamiento lo había dejado casi exangüe.

-Eso creo- murmuró el profesor.

-No es posible…- ella intentaba recobrar la cordura a medida que más imágenes y recuerdos regresaban a su aturdido cerebro –No puedo creerlo-

Jonathan no quería soltarla, pero Mina se aleja de él otra vez.

Lo mejor era dejarla, porque ya había visto suficiente. No había nada que decir, ella misma se daría cuenta de todo.

La joven no despegaba la vista de la puerta, detrás los escalones, del escenario horrible en donde Alexander había intentado atacarla… y matarla.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible, profesor?- preguntaba al aire, a la nada -¿Y por qué ha ocurrido todo eso esta noche? - y tenía la vaga sensación de que tampoco aquellos hombres le eran totalmente sinceros.

Porque ahora no se sentía capaz de confiar en nadie.

Tal vez Jonathan sentía haberla usado para atrapar al vampiro, pero Van Helsing no, y no respondió.

* * *

Muerte, y horror.

La mansión Carfax era como una tumba oscura y congelada ahora.

El vampiro se había marchado dejando el cadáver inerte entre los finos y lujosos muebles de la sala, y dudaba que alguien más se atreviera a acercarse por allí.

No lo harían, no en mucho tiempo.

Ahora deambulaba cerca de las calles en dónde había visto a Mina Murray por última vez, y la sangre de sus víctimas corría por sus labios descaradamente, pero ya amanecía y el escozor cruel ya le torturaba toda la piel. La luz del sol.

Clavó los ojos infernales en su objetivo y maldijo el sol, otra vez.


	5. Chapter 5 - Trampa

El día estaba tan extraño.

Abraham Van Helsing no podía descifrar por qué, pero lo estaba, y en su alma sentía una inquietud que no se aquietaba con nada.

Tal vez presentía que _Drácula_ vendría a por él, pronto.

Encendió un tabaco y se acomodó el sombrero, toda la gente pasaba frente a él como si fuera él un simple espectador, nunca involucrado con ellos. Y nunca lo estaba, de hecho.

Sabía que vendría por él, tenían muchas cuentas pendientes.

Ahora… ¿Cómo obraría Alexander Grayson? ¿Era él o era Mina primero? No lo sabía, de ahí la inquietud.

Suspiró, y la neblina lo cubrió todo.

* * *

-Profesor Van Helsing- Jonathan Harker lo esperaba. Llevaba un abrigo gris que lo cubría casi todo.

-¡Joven Harker, no debe dejar sola a la señorita Murray!- se perturbó el hombre.

-Quiero hacerle una pregunta- al ver que el profesor no se detenía, empezó a perseguirlo –Algo que Mina aún no sabe-

Van Helsing detuvo su paso, a pocos metros de la entrada al zoológico de Londres.

-Anoche estoy seguro que no estábamos solos-

-¿Qué dice?- Van Helsing pareció sorprendido.

-Lucy Westenra, profesor, debe decirme ¿Fue él quien la mató, profesor?- Jonathan tenía una expresión honesta en el rostro -¿Es ella una de sus criaturas ahora?-

-No lo sé, ¿Qué le hace pensar eso, joven?- el profesor clavó sus ojos sobre Harker.

-Porque anoche no estábamos solos, había alguien siguiéndome y estoy seguro de que no era Alexander Grayson-

Van Helsing no debía de estar tan sorprendido de que hubiera más, más aún de lo que ya sabían. Y no le gustó nada saber eso.

Apagó el tabaco inexpresivo, observando a Jonathan Harker minuciosamente.

-Esto no ha terminado, me temo que apenas comienza. Esta noche aparecerá, señor Harker- dijo al fin- Aparecerá _Drácula_. No sé dónde, y no sé si vendrá por nosotros o por Mina Murray primero-

-¿Ella corre peligro?-

-No lo sé- el hombre pensaba que tal vez no era buena idea el estar todos juntos. Eran como el banquete completo para el vampiro.

El frío de apoderó de ambos hombres mientras la gente transitaba tranquilamente a su alrededor, como si existieran en otra dimensión.

-Actuará rápido, antes de que otros se inmiscuyan. Las muertes no permanecerán en la oscuridad por mucho tiempo. Sé que anoche hubo más…- tomó un respiro - Le conviene actuar rápido, pero ahora no sé qué pretende-

Y Van Helsing calló, no quería involucrar ahora el asunto de Lucy, pero miró hacia Jonathan Harker con extrema preocupación:

-Lo necesito, señor Harker, necesitamos trabajar juntos contra él. Por favor cuídese-

Harker abrió mucho los ojos sin captar del todo la indirecta del profesor.

-Eh… lo haré profesor- dijo Jonathan con inseguridad –Lo haré- y sin esperar más se aleja por la calle hasta perderse de vista.

* * *

La verdad es que él todavía no estaba preparado para eso, y si La Orden se enteraba de eso, podría ocurrirle lo mismo que a Lord Laurent. Jonathan Harker estaba metido en un gran embrollo.

La Orden debía de estar al tanto ya, Van Helsing temía que se involucraran, pero él en realidad no sabía por qué.

Ahora pensaba con más claridad: La Orden debía encargarse de _Drácula. _Pero ¿Por qué Van Helsing no colaboraba?

El profesor ocultaba algo, se lo estaba ocultando a él. Jonathan se quedó parado por un momento en medio de la calle, un poco mareado y sintiéndose estúpido.

La Orden del Dragón, pensaba enfermizamente, debía acudir a ellos a pesar de Van Helsing.

Después de un rato reparó en que el día avanzaba, y que el tiempo se le acababa.

Apresuró el paso, iría a con ellos, hablaría con ellos, eso era. No importaba ya el profesor y sus intrigas, ¡ahora era por su vida!.

Jonathan caminó sin detenerse y nunca llegó a casa de Mina, se desvió al fin y siguió otro camino. El enemigo que tenían ahora era mucho peor que todos los de La Orden juntos, y esa idea impulsaba sus pies ¿Lo lograría? El día avanzaba.

Pero su camino no estaba libre de obstáculos, se topaba con conocidos y amigos, gente que una vez fue parte de su vida. Y él debía fingir y pretender que nada pasaba, y ahora ya nada era igual, para Jonathan su vida de antes de que explotara la creación de Alexander Grayson era una dimensión desconocida.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Pero Jonathan Harker no llegó a tiempo a nada. No estaba lejos de la mansión que albergaba a los prestigiosos miembros de la Orden, cuando vio el movimiento y la agitación. Entonces se dio cuenta que el cielo estaba opaco y el sol ya caía, lejos, irremediablemente.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- balbucea atemorizado desde lejos, y nada más veía a la gente caminar apresurada y a los gendarmes de las calles correr y hablar entre sí. Unos decían que nadie debía acercarse al lugar -Por Dios- un nudo le oprimía la garganta quitándole el aire.

Solamente él podía imaginar lo que había ocurrido, y por qué. Era la única persona que lo sabía, y no necesitaba hablar con ninguna autoridad para averiguar nada.

-Señor Harker- le oyó decir a alguien que lo conocía. A Jonathan no le importaba quién era –Los han matado a todos ¿Puede creelo?- le decía el hombre –¡Una masacre, al parecer! ¡Dicen que es algo horrible! No se acerque-

No necesitó oír más nada, dio la media vuelta y se fue por el sentido opuesto.

Un frío terrible paralizaba sus miembros, dificultando la caminata a medida de que desaparecía del cielo cada rayo del último sol del día.

No podía creer que lo hubiera hecho, a los miembros de La Orden del Dragón de Londres. No podía actuar así, ahora se echaría a todo el mundo encima y todo el mundo sabría quién es.

Se había salvado de casualidad, porque no estaba allí. Pero eso no era garantía.

El terror ya era latente, y estaba indefenso ahora ¿Y a dónde se metería para escapar de _Drácula_? Jonathan Harker termina tropezando contra un muro y cae al piso atontado. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan negligente? _"Porque no tuvo tiempo siquiera de regresar a por sus armas. Astuto Alexander, lo había logrado de alguna manera"_ le decía su mente.

Intentó ponerse de pie pero le temblaban las piernas. Estaba en un lugar mohoso, donde todo el suelo era de tierra, y estaba pantanoso; toda su ropa se llenó de fango, y sus manos también.

Para cuando el hombre se puso de pie ya la neblina había bajado por completo. Y la noche asomaba, para su total desgracia.

Empezó a caminar otra vez, pero ya no estaba solo. Había alguien con él igual que la noche anterior.

"_Oh Dios mío. Dios mío" _presintió el conocido perfume_._

-¡Supongo que ya es hora de enfrentarte. Ven y terminaré el trabajo que dejé pendiente anoche!- gritó desesperado al jardín que se abría más allá de la bruma.

\- Jonathan, ¿es que no me reconoces?- le dijo la mujer -¿Ya te olvidaste de mí, amor?-

-¿Qui..quién eres?- tartamudeó sudando frío.

-¡Soy yo tonto, tu querida Lucy!- la joven se acercó riendo divertida.

Estaba más hermosa que nunca, vestida de blanco resplandeciente. Hermosa y totalmente muerta.

-No-soltó él sin saber qué decir –Tú estás muerta…- y le faltaba el aire. Ya no tenía fuerzas para correr, era inútil. Por un momento pensó que Lucy había sido la responsable del ataque a La Orden del Dragón, pero ya no sería más un tonto, ella estaba allí y no tenía nada que ver con lo que ocurría en aquella mansión.

-Estoy muerta por culpa tuya, Jonathan- Lucy lloró de repente –Eres un tonto-

No hizo ningún esfuerzo siquiera, la mujer se acercó y le dio un abrazo horrible y aunque no pudiera ver su rostro, podía oír los afilados colmillos cortar el aire.


	6. Chapter 6 - Espíritu de la noche

-Buen trabajo, Lucy-

El hombre estaba sentado en un rincón, sosteniendo una copa en su mano. El contenido de la copa era rojo sangre.

La mujer del vestido blanco permanecía bajo el marco de la puerta, observando al hombre de la silla y a sus acompañantes.

-Supongo que debo agradecerte por esto- rasguña Lucy –Por darme la oportunidad de matarlo. Aunque quien realmente me hizo esto, fuiste tú-

Alexander rio, e hizo un gesto a sus compañeros para que no atacaran a la mujer que rezumaba odio hacia él.

-No, Lucy, sabes que fuiste tú. Por eso lo mataste- el vampiro sorbe lo último que quedaba en la copa y luego la suelta para que se estrelle contra el piso –Quer[ias redimir tu culpa por lo que le hiciste a Mina-

-¿Y tú?- Lucy soltó una mueca.

-¿Yo?- los ojos de Alexander centellaron –¡Yo no le he hecho nada!-

-¿Ah no? Me enteré que la atacaste-

El lugar era un viejo castillo de las afueras de Londres que Alexander Grayson había comprado hacía tiempo y que creyó jamás le sería de utilidad.

-Yo…- el vampiro se había puesto de pie, pero luego retomó su lugar cansadamente –Yo, lo hice. No sé, creo que lo hice-

Lucy Westenra vigilaba con desconfianza a los lacayos de _Drácula_, unos vampiros neófitos que le resultaban repulsivos. Y no se atrevía a entrar al recinto.

-Entonces… fueron allá y acabaron con todo el mundo, así- sacudió la cabeza con gracia.

-Sí- respondió Alexander sin mencionar nada sobre Reinfield –Están muertos-

-¿Me vas a matar a mí, Alexander?-

-Eso quisiera, pero no. Tu castigo es vivir como yo- le clavó los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos, pero humanos –Yo intenté ser un hombre y no pude. Tú tampoco lo serás. Serás como nosotros, eres mi hija al igual que ellos-

Los vampiros todos se irguieron orgullosos.

-Así que… mejor acostúmbrate, querida Lucy. Éste es ahora tu mundo, y estarás con nosotros- el vampiro hizo un gesto teatral.

Ante eso la mujer no reaccionaba.

-Pasa, por favor- él la invita a pasar –Estás en tu casa- y era todo un maestro de ceremonias. Alexander sabía tratar a los huéspedes- Ahora éste es nuestro hogar, porque afuera te perseguirán y te destruirán-

Se puso de pie y ahora se pasea por el oscuro cuarto de piedra y madera. Y no se dudaba que podía ser un lugar muy hermoso, si no fuera por el estado de abandono.

Afuera la noche transcurría serena, y en la lejanía sonaba el aullar de un lobo.

-¿Y ella?- pregunta imprudentemente -¿Y Mina? ¿La dejarás así con ellos? Jonathan está muerto, es verdad, ya no volverá con él. Pero otro hombre…-

-¡No!- un rugido animal salió la boca de _Drácula_\- Ella sigue siendo mi esposa. Ella es Ilona-

Lucy parpadeó confusa. Nadie excepto él y Reinfield sabían esa historia (Y el maldito Van Helsing), pero ahora era todo diferente. Alexander hablaría.

-Mina Murray es Ilona, mi esposa- el vampiro le revela la gran verdad –Y ella lo sabe-

* * *

Ella lo sabe.

Cuando estaba sola, el corazón de Mina Murray cambiaba. Ya no tenía miedo.

Los eventos de la noche anterior se recreaban en su mente sin cesar. Y la habían dejado sola después de todo, en su casa, a la espera del monstruo. Porque se suponía que vendría por ella otra vez.

El profesor Van Helsing no estaba allí, Jonathan tampoco estaba allí y a la final no estaría sino ella para resolver lo que fuera que ocurriera en su vida.

Por supuesto no tenía idea de que ambos hombres estaban en la lista del vampiro antes que ella.

Y esta vez no sentía miedo, y la imagen de la mujer de sus sueños se confundía con la suya propia, y todas las extrañas palabras que Alexander le había dicho. Debía hablar con él, _su ángel_, aunque los demás pensaran que era una locura. Mina tenía mucho que hablar con él y no había podido.

De todas maneras ya estaba cerca la noche, y quisiera ella o no, lo vería otra vez. Y sonrió.

-¡Señorita Murray!-

La joven parpadea como despertando de un sueño. Tocaban a la puerta, como cosa rara.

-Profesor, ya me extrañaba su ausencia- ella le responde colocando su mano sobre el picaporte, pero sin abrir.

-¡Debemos estar listos, aún tenemos tiempo, y este no es el lugar apropiado para esperarlo esta noche!- la voz del profesor denotaba que su vida se encontraba en riesgo, y tal vez no estaba seguro siquiera de lo que debía hacer.

-No- responde Mina tranquila, escuchándolo y sin abrirle la puerta –Váyase profesor, usted póngase a salvo. Yo tengo asuntos que hacer-

-¿Qué dice?- exclama el hombre perplejo -El cuerpo de Jonathan Harker fue encontrado sin una gota de sangre ¿Me ha escuchado? Jonathan está muerto-

Mina no responde.

-¡Lo ha matado él, y usted pretende verlo otra vez, a solas!- sonaba Van Helsing detrás de la puerta.

-Usted, profesor, me ha ocultado todo desde el principio- dice ella con serenidad.

-¿Qué?-

-Primero, usted planeó todo. Todo lo de la noche anterior, me usó para atraerlo- Mina hablaba con seguridad, ahora su mente se aclaraba –Es un cazador de vampiros, Van Helsing-

Van Helsing no sabía si estar sorprendido, no sabía cómo la joven había deducido todo.

-Ahora para mí, usted es igual a Alexander. No tengo ninguna razón para confiar, porque siempre supo quién era Alexander e igualmente me lo ocultó. Entonces ¿Qué lo hace diferente para mí? Dice que ese monstruo que quiere matarme, pero ¿quién fue el que me usó para atraerlo?-

-No ve las cosas con claridad, nos estábamos interponiendo entre ustedes, porque él quiere hacerle un daño irreparable-

La luz escaseaba, así que se le hacía demasiado tarde. Van Helsing afuera de la casa jadeaba con muy poco aliento.

-No entiende profesor. Estoy unida a Alexander y confío en él a pesar de todo lo que me hicieron ver ustedes. Porque, como ya deben saber muy bien, él no me hará daño y eso que llaman un "daño irreparable" tal vez no lo sea para mí-

Estaba pasmado, y sin habla. El profesor retrocedía de la puerta, y empezaba a sentir miedo. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, y si además de Lucy habían más vampiros… él solo no podría combatirlos a todos y tampoco tendría tiempo de llegar a su propia casa.

Jamás había llegado la oscuridad tan rápido.

* * *

-Muy bien dicho, querida. Muy bien dicho-

Llegó como un manto, y todo estaba totalmente oscuro. Ya a Mina no le sorprendía nada, tal vez porque había otra persona en ella que pertenecía a aquel nuevo mundo sobrenatural.

-¡Lucy!- cuando la vio quiso llorar de felicidad. Estaba viva, aunque científicamente fuera todo lo contrario, para Mina su amiga estaba totalmente viva.

No veía a su amado Alexander y tampoco sabía qué pasaría con Van Helsing. No le importaba, le importaba era Lucy.

-No tengas miedo- le decía su amiga y la sonrisa en sus labios le daba mucha confianza.

Lucy estaba allí y era como un espíritu de la noche que había venido para llevársela, y estaba totalmente feliz por eso.

-Ven, Ilona. Estoy aquí para llevarte con nosotros- la figura de Lucy resplandecía blanca a pesar de toda la oscuridad. La mano suave se extendió hacia ella y la dulce voz agregó lo que tanto estaba esperando escuchar –Y con él. Al fin estarán juntos-

Escuchaba su verdadero nombre después de siglos, Ilona extiende su mano y el rostro le brilla de felicidad.

* * *

**_FINAL_**


End file.
